User talk:Nilem12
Please write below this line ---- My bot Hey Nilem, The problem with my bot was that I tried to add a template to a page forgetting that my bot could only add it to the top of the page and not the bottom of the page. Don't worry, it won't happen again and my bot's good contributions aren't removed. Thanks, -- Fake Telescope Are you agreeing with me or being sarcastic or what...? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk So what are you saying like "Wow your an idiot" or what? I was like "The telescope looks a bit computer-generated..." Yes , an inactive one , but I won't destroy anything from this wiki.I only want to expand it and make it better. I find the Vespers interesting, not because they sabotage or hurt the people around them, but because they're more ancient than the Cahills and are very powerful. alexyboy What did he do that warranted a warning? -- Vesper users Hi Nilem12, I'm a Vesper too, so can you add me on the Vesper users on this wiki page, please? Alexyboy96 NAZI?!?!?! Whoa Nilem are you a nazi? Cause you have the german nazi swastika flag... The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Yeah I hate 'em to. However why do you have their flag? oh ok coolio :D Can you please change the home page to a countdown for A King's Ransom since its coming in less than 60 days Fiske Cahill 10:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) BLocking Hi Nilem, Just wanted to clear up a few things with you. Unacceptable usernames are usernames with profanity in them. NOBODY is prefectly fine. DOn't re block useres after their block has expired, there's no point in that. What are the other two accounts of Takeyopill? and why did you block Eulalia459678? Ok so what about the rest? Why did you block Takeyopill? 19:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And you know this how.... ? Countdown No problem. Also Bmeltra has no sockpuppets. Wiki test Nilem, you have to remove bureaucrat for wiki test. You may NOT create a new account and give it admin right rights let alone bureaucrat. It's an abuse of power. You have your sandbox for deleting, testing whatever. Create a personal wiki like nilem.wikia.com if you need to run wiki wide tests. Sorry Nilem, but you have to remove the rights. P.s. You'll have to go to special:contributions/wiki test while in wiki test's account and click user rights management and then remove bureaucrat. It has to be done by wiki test's account. -- :As I said, you can remove bureaucrat rights when you are in the persons account. Eg I can remove my bureaucrat rights. You will have to login into wiki test's account and change it. -- copyright You may not copyright your userpage. It isn't allowed by the license you submit your contributions on. 1. How did you know that Arthur Trent is still alive? 2. Is it true that the Amy and Dan did not save a hosetage? UnfriendMe05 13:25, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nilem. Nextime your on the wiki vote on this page. Happyaqua! =) Sig How do you do that thing with the signature that I can't? Someone please tell me! Beast Boy Cahill 19:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Beast Boy Cahill. Thanks! Yay, I have a cool signature now! I wonder if this would work on other wikis... Beast Boy Cahill Talk Spotlight Request #3 Hi. You have a few uncategorized pages. Could you sort them out? Let me know on my talk page when you've done that and I'll be happy to add the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) From Dude Okay. Thanks for the info. You're a bureucrat, right? Wow, you got status! Way to go. Beast Boy Cahill Talk Projects For improving this wiki, I have a new Idea. A group of people can be responsible for renovating certain pages, like cards. They need much improvement. Each group is a project, and any user can sign up. I got the idea here: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbapedia:Project_Routes – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 02:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) We can add wikimissions under the Wiki Activities heading on the front page. I think the sign should be a madrigal. It focuses on bringing the wiki together just like Cahills. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 20:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Messages I just got a pop-up wiki thingy saying "you have a message from an administrator" or something of similar verbatim. What is it talking about and where do I find this "message?" I clicked on the link it gave me, it led me to Wiki Activity. And there's nothing there I saw. ??? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Thanks. Where are/is Community Messages? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Never mind. Where can I find my messages? Beast Boy Cahill Talk On Community Messages... where do I find where the administrator gave me a message? Beast Boy Cahill Talk The "Candidate for deletion" page Thanks, Nilem. Hey, you work fast! Did I even have time to make the edit putting the "Candidates for deletion" category on it? You read the page's history about what it used to be and what happened to it, right? It used to be the vandalism template until I renamed it and destroyed its templateness with my cunning (Lucian?) plan. Yay! I feel like such a boy scout. Beast Boy Cahill Talk I feel proud... (sound of head inflating) Ha ha! You added my suggested quote to the Dan Cahill page! Thanks. "Very funny. At least I'm trying." - Amy. Beast Boy Cahill Talk Wikia question Hey, I have a question about editing. How do you put in comments and coded elements? Beast Boy Cahill Talk Umm... does it make a difference? Why do you need to know what they say? You can edit what comments and coded elements say... what does it matter? Or are there different types of... okay, by comments, I mean the yellow thingies you can only see when editing. I only ever saw one - on the Microwavable burrito page and it made me curious. Coded elements are the other template-like thingies that you see - seem just like templates to me, but they aren't. So ??? And no, I don't live in the U.S.A. Why do you ask? Oh, and do you have an account on the 39 Clues website? And, of course, how do you like my slightly new signature package? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What are shared links? I saw them mentioned in The 39 Clues Wiki:List of Badges and I don't know what they are so I'm curious. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it So what are the links linking toward and where to put them? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Wow, you nailed that guy fast! You're a good administrator, alright. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Another question: how do you make it so that your "siggie" has space between the text and the right-left borders? Was that included in the tutorial? Cause if it was, I missed it. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it New message (gapes) You mean you're offering? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Well, I was just a little surprised because (for one thing, obviously, everyone is when they are offered a position, right?) I haven't been here very long and the forum page says I should have 500 edits or more... but I am trustworthy and I already fix bad info a bunch of times... bad English, anyway. Although you'll probably always beat me to correcting all the vandalism. I've corrected incorrect info at least once. Hey, um, what, exactly, do Rollback rights let you do? That I couldn't do before? Where are the buttons that I couldn't touch before or whatever? Oh, yeah. Thank you very much, I accept! I accept and I don't yet exactly know what to do... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Thank you!! I can't wait to know what I can do... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Where do I find it? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Which is... (?) Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Okay, thanks. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it So how is the 'rollback' button different from the regular 'undo' button? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What do you mean "all the edits he made?" Like, all the edits he/she made on that page or... what? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Wow, I got it right first try. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Your edit Why not his/her? We don't know Vesper One's gender yet. True, they call him/her "him" in the books, but that's because it wouldn't sound as good in a novel if you kept saying "he/she" and maybe the authors didn't even decide on Vesper One's identity yet. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it You don't know that. Nobody knows his''/her'' identity yet. Besides, if you look on my Vesper One suspects list, you'll see I suspect Isabel Kabra is #1. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I he. I mean, I see. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I"m #2''1'' now! This is awesome! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Re:Editing help Thanks for the tip. Hey, can you answer that question I had before? How do you put comments and coded elements on pages? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Okay. Warning noted. (I know, I know what you mean.) Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Privacy Policy As I already said in the summary putting the policy there makes this wiki seem like we have a different privacy policy from the rest of wikia which is not true and will discourage users. I will edit the page to link to the actual privacy policy but no real test will go on the page. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 16:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you, do, half the edits on this wiki nowadays? How are you not #1 by now?? I realized you're making so much edits here when I found myself on an Edit Conflict page after trying to edit the Martin Luther King Jr. page and I suspected it was you even though it didn't say! I part knew it was you... o_o Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it First, you don't always have to say "Hi Beast Boy Cahill" whenever you leave a message on my talk page. I know who I am. Second, if that's so, there must be some conspiracy from achieving your last 2 goals, then. Third, if that's so, Happyaqua and I make 2.3 or 2.4% together. And fourth, I'm gonna be in the leaderboard soon! Woohoo! Just 2 spaces to move up now. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it P.S. What's wrong with italics and quotation marks? "Get into the Top 3" and "Become Rank #1." Why isn't my right mouse button working? I can't paste my siggie. Beast Boy Cahill 15:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey!' Hey Nilem12 I know I haven't been on this wiki lately but do you know why my username doesn't come up in green in the recent wiki activity like all the other admin's name do? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk You don't look like you're on vacation You were editing today. I thought you said you'd be inactive. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Bye. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Finally, there's a template to explain why the branch pages are locked This may have been my longest title yet... anyway, so who was vandalising all the branch pages and how? And how long ago was it? Yeah, I have a bit of a problem with the block because I see ways that I can really contribute to them but I can't. But, of course, since there's such a reason for it, we should wait the while. Unless the vandalism was a long time ago, in which case. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Re I knew it was you. Next time you log out, you'll see a message from me on your IP's talk page. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it New message Wow... I make up more than half your talk page. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it It's okay. I always have more edits I can make. I wouldn't want to burden you with every single point (then I'd be giving points every day). And yes, I admit it, I'd also want the credit for the edits (wow, coincirhyme! I'm a poet and I already knew it!). I'll just wait till it opens up again. But when will that be? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it My Clue Star page It says on Swordcross' blog post which gives the info about what Clue Stars are that normal users have 3 Clue Stars by default, rollbacks have 4 and admins/crats have 5. Was there some update that changed that outside of the blog post? If not, please put them back. And spread the word for everyone to get the Stars they deserve. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Did you edit today at all? OMG. A day that Nilem12 makes little-no edits. I never thought that I would see the day. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I know you were. I'm not accusing you of anything... I'm just still surprised cause that elementally just seems... unnatural. And HAPPY NEW YEAR! Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it New section again Thanks. So, how are you going to make the Clue Stars usefull? And what about what I said before? about the number of Clue Stars concerning the user? Can you answer, please? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I like that motto... is it from MAG or something? FYI, I have almost no idea what MAG is. I just saw you liked it, so I'm wondering. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I see. But then it's more of a 'quote you like' than a 'motto,' no? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Why is Rapid Fire a Series One book? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Vesper Vesper Supporter, but I guess you could count me as a Vesper. I have all the talents from each branch, so that kind of makes me a Cahill, but I don't think the Vespers are as horrible as every other Cahill makes them out to be :P ~Fyre 04:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) You're right. I think they're worse. Kidding! I think they're no better, no worse (even though it's the Janus who are supposed to think outside the box)... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Wiki Teams Can you tell me when there's a spot open on the wiki teams, please? You know, I noticed on the New Wiki Teams page is doesn't have any user filled in for the 'Janus Popstars.' Does that mean it's open? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Another edit conflict? I'' was editing that Operation Trinity page! If it was possible, we would be editing too much. Every time I get into an edit conflict, it's with you. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it I can join? You mean I can join the wiki team? Alright! Where do sign up? Or did I just do it by talking to you? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Thanks. And tell me when the challenges come (of course)? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What the... it says the 39 Clues Wiki Teams page is a candidate for deletion! Why is it a canditate for deletion? My head is twirling... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it How not? What do you mean? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it On the wiki team activity thing page, it says wiki team stuff is over until activity regains. ... What? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What do you mean "it's over?" How do we "regain activity?" Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Wiki Teams Hey Nilem, Can I PLEASE join the Wiki Teams for the Janus? No one is for us! There are more Vespers! ~Fyre 16:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Administrators Nilem, administrators are not in charge of the wiki. The community is. Please stop adding that back into the page. It is confusing to new users and is not at all true. That has never and wil never be the way this wiki works. Please leave it as is. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 21:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) hey thanks for warning that user :) Clove1001 ~ I'm eating cereal with a fork! 23:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Nilem, answer me. Why are you reverting all my edits. I need a response. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:03, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok but Beast Boy is becoming the new featured user. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Bubble Cool bubble! Are you sure there isn't any Janus in you? You know, I think I'll wanna create my own bubble. I can use any other already existing bubble template as the basis (that's how I make all my templates). Alright! I should get to work. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Okay... now I need help. Why is it that some pictures are oversized (or possibly undersized) and I can't really control them with |imagesize=50px? I've tried adjusting the px, but the picture stays the same size anyway. What's up? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Huh? Where? What's picnik? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What did I do wrong? I know you did this about 10 days ago, but I just noticed it as I came back to the World War II page just now. Why did you undo my last edit on it? Huh, why? What did I say wrong? I don't think I provided any false information, did I? What's wrong? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it What comment? I didn't say anything about a comment... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Really? Well... I double-checked, and it still says that it was you, Nilem12 who "reverted edits by Beast Boy Cahill," so... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Okay. What about the word bubble thing? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Oh, I told you, I did. It's how I always make my templates. What do I do about the picture size? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Thank you for voting Yes, I could tell that was you! Thanks for being the first to vote in my polls, Vesper, Amy-lover, confused by the question and so on. Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it Demigod books Sooo with you as a fan of Rick Riordan! Demigod here, too! 3ha 18:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Message Wall See my reply to Happyaqua about the message wall. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 02:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Tron Tron is soo cool. It's sad he had to die.– [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 16:15, February 5, 2012 (UTC) How do you become a rollback or a BeauruCrat.Yugimuto1 17:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Who made all the badges and who created the wiki?Yugimuto1 11:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Hi Nilem, I'd appeciate it if you didnt make a new 39 clues roleplay wiki as there is alreday one. Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']]([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 19:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Nilem, here's the thing. By merging the wikis together we can get a higher SEO, therefore attracting more editors. We've got the content, and you and secret are great editors. Please think it over. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Nilem, no need to be so harsh about it. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::And how do you feel about the chat meeting? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Any particular reason why? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, guess I have to reschedule it. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Meeting The chat meeting will be held on 27 February at 1:00 UTC. Please alert Kangaroopower on whether or not you can make it/ what other time would be preferable. You have received this message because you have posted your time zone at Forum:Chat_Meeting_Time_Zones. If you have not posted your time zone there, you are still free to join. Please note however that I am a bot and can therefore not answer any of your questions. Any questions, comments or suggestions should be directed towards my operators's talk page. Thank you, --Kangaroobot- Talk 04:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) we need people We really need more people on our new wiki. How do we do that? Secretam--the best edits 00:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Stories Hey Nilem, in order to keep the stories private, I'm going to ahve them emailed to us through . However, email from other users is deactivated for your account, so could you activate it through email tab. Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :We have to in order to stop people from copying other people's stories. That's how it was done last year. I'll see if i can get Happyaqua, X! and Swordcross to help. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::One problem- I can't see the emails because I don't have the password. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 03:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Founder Hi. I just founded a wiki (Beast Boy Cahill Wiki) aaand I don't know what to do. I mean, how do you do all the special things founders and people with special rights do like... edit the wiki's wallpaper, add and edit badges, edit the wiki's javascript type, promote users, edit the categories you have at that bar thingy at the top (no, not the searchbar, the thing with sections like 'On the Wiki,' 'Recent Activity' and so on) and so on? I know you created a wiki and took care of all that stuff, so can you please help me? Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it :I can help you out, but for starters there's an admin central on this wiki. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello My name is Natumakie. K, just wondering. And btw- I don't have any problems deleteing files. it. In the meantime, what file is it? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk''']]) 05:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Nilem 12! This is Peddyreddy123 speaking using my old lame account. Can you please unblock my account (peddyreddy123)! I am turning 12 in 3 days so am I still considered too young? I would highly appreciate if you replied and unblocked my account. Thank You Peddyreddy Thank You! Have a good day! -Peddyreddy123 Stuff Hey Nilem, yeah, now you know. :) we're both on several wikis now. haha.. but I wish I still had my old account. (need a djinn to grant that wish) BlackMage9 (talk) 01:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC)